Switchgears such as power switches, protective motor switches, relays or contactors are used for protection from electrical loads and/or to switch the loads on, for example motors, lighting systems, manufacturing units or the like, preferably if large electrical loads are intended to be switched. In industrial applications, switchgears of this kind are often integrated into distribution boards. Here they are often interchangeably connected to bars in series, or fastened, in particular screwed, to distribution board walls provided therefor.
Electrical conductors are connected after arrangement in the distribution board in most cases by means of push-in terminals from the front, i.e. on top of the switchgear, or by means of screw terminals from above or below, i.e. on the width or length side of the switchgear. When push-in terminals are used, often two or more electrical conductors are connected together. However, this is often not possible in the case of electrical conductors having a large line cross-section.
In order to optimize the connection options for a switchgear, DE 102 36 790 C1 discloses a switchgear which has a plurality of connection contacts for connecting electrical conductors and in which at least one of the connection contacts comprises a connection for a second electrical conductor. The connection is designed as a central receiving hole for receiving a push-in contact.
DE 10 2014 113 086 A1 discloses a series-connection apparatus comprising at least two connection modules that comprise a clamping cage and a common busbar, each of which is made of a flat strip such that the clamping cage can be made of a highly conductive material, and the connection modules and the series-connection apparatus can still be made cost-effectively. DE 203 13 855 U1 discloses a connection apparatus comprising a busbar on which a plurality of spring legs for connecting electrical conductors are arranged. In these documents, the connection modules or the spring legs may be arranged at an angle to one another.
The WAGO main catalogue entitled “Reihenklemmensysteme” (volume 1, edition 2012/2013) discloses a series-connection apparatus comprising a plurality of push-in terminals arranged in series and at an angle to one another.
In DE 102 44 480 A1, two cage tension springs are arranged in a terminal block one above the other and in a manner laterally offset from one another. In DE 100 23 851 A1 too, the resilient clamping means of a connection terminal are arranged one above the other but in a manner offset from one another.
DE 296 06 759 U1 discloses a multi-part housing for low-voltage switchgears for receiving screw terminals, the connector plugs of which are arranged in the region of step-shaped gradations.